HetaWorld
by Virtual ST
Summary: Read me?


**HETALIA**

A body of a young girl laid in a bed with a red sleeping bag and she fanned herself as the sweltering sun went down the sky on to the other side of the world. She wished badly to be somewhere else. She longed to be in another world. She felt like everyone she loved didn't understand her. They never understood her nor did they even try to comprehend. She knew she had friend troubles. Yet...she tried fixing it but always seemed to make the matters even worse. She felt her heart clench and she could still feel the unbearable pain sink into her fast. She couldn't take the pain anymore and immediately got up from her bed. She went to the medicine cabinet and opened it. There in the cabinet was a orange bottle. It was full of painkillers. She grabbed it and unscrewed the lid. She poured the large white pills until it made a handful. She placed the bottle on the side and she placed one into her mouth then chewed on it. She turned the knob on the sink and cupped a handful of mouth and drank it. She repeated the steps until the handful of white pills was all gone. She flicked the water off her hands and went back to her bed and laid on it. She felt extremely drowsy as her head hit the red sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and soon enough...she drifted into a very deep sleep.

**HETALIA**

A hand wiped away sweat on the forehead of a man who was working in his small garden. He looked over the tomatoes and saw they were growing out. He sighed and stood up looking over his work. The heat was starting to get to him. He looked up and saw that the sun was high above him. Soon he felt a yawn escape his mouth. Maybe this was good time to take a siesta. He picked up his tools and walked back to the house. He was feeling a bit sleepy and he told himself that he could take a shower afterwards. He opened up the door and saw that _Veneziano_ had left his clothes in disarray all over the living room. He cursed under his breath. There was no way that he could tolerate his little brother getting away with his underwear hanging on the doorknob. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he knew he couldn't barge into the room _Veneziano_ was sleeping in since he was too tired to even try. He went off to his own room and started to take off his own clothes. As soon as he practically threw off all of his clothes, he walked over to his bed and crawled under the thin sheets. He then felt someone else was in the bed with him. He grumbled and felt the warm skin touch his bare back.

"Veneziano...if you a touch me again or cuddle with me I'mma gonna kick yer ass outta 'ere!" He warned. But he received no response and no sudden movement of the other moving away from him. He turned over and had a glare on his face. "Did you a hear a word I a sai..." He stopped yelling and his eyes widened when he found out that it wasn't _Veneziano_ in his bed. He let out a scream and his face went red.

**HETALIA**

In the bustling streets of London a man looked over the newspaper he had been reading and set his styrofoam cup down onto the bench next to him. He sighed. Green eyes revealed themselves to the sky. It was a large gray curtain over head and he knew it was going to rain sometime near the evening.

"Blast..." He muttered as he was watching the sun be blocked out by the smothering gray clouds. He took this as an omen that was waiting to happen. Something...that he couldn't quite comprehend yet. Just then he felt the atmosphere change. Like it suddenly dropped and was being squished together. He felt a large chill go down his spine. He dropped the newspaper trembling by the energy that seemed to shifting around him. Just then he heard the cries of his friends.

"ENGLAND!" They yelled as a horde of mythical creatures stampeded to him. He immediately got up and he knew something was wrong. They then stopped to catch their breath as the green rabbit with wings then clung to England's coat. His eyes widened as he saw Flying Mint Bunny shake. He looked up and saw that the green rabbit was not the only one. The rest of the others were shaking as well. Just then Captain Hook spoke up.

"Look mate, there's somethin' wrong with these 'ere parts. The world feels as if it turned a new axis! Arrghh! It shivers me timbers and all of ye land and sea!" He said as Tinker Bell hid in his collar. The fairies were hiding in the locks of his hair and the unicorn was lying down trying to calm itself. England knew this intervene of the atmosphere was not just afflicting him but them as well. He looked up at the sky and soon enough lightning went across the sky. He hugged Flying Mint Bunny to himself and then looked away quickly as the whole area lit up with the flashing light. As soon as he opened his eyes everyone was hugging each other shaking in fear. England knew he had to do something.

"C'mon then all of you. Let's go back to my house and figure out what all this fuss is about. I'm going to find out what this strange sensations are." England then started to run to the direction of his home. His friends following close behind. The sound of thunder was made as it roared loudly after them. England still ran on ignoring that the whole UK felt like it was in another field in space.

**HETALIA**

The taste of the seasoned fries and the large triple stacked Whopper meshed together well in his mouth. He then raised an extra large drink to his mouth and slurped until all of the Coke was gone. He was watching a football game that a bunch of kids were playing in the large grassy park. He remembered the time when he first played football and when it was discovered. The benefits of him being able to see all of the history and living through it with everyone. He then smiled softly as he was eating the last of his fries. Just then he heard a large sound of thunder and a shiver run through his body. He looked up at the sky and saw it was suddenly dark and it dropped a few degrees.

"What the heck...? The weatherman said it was going to be sunny today. Did he fuck up again? Brrrr! But geez louise! It's frickin' cold! It's almost towards the end of summer bet doesn't mean it's winter yet!" He then held his hoodie to himself as he looked over and saw that the kids were running off. "Aw...I didn't even get to see who won. Damn. I guess it's time to get back inside and call it a day-" He then gasped as he felt a large gust of wind hit him over. He was on the ground and realized that gust of wind knocked him down. He trembled even more.

"What the hell?" He looked up and saw that the sky seemed to be even darker than it was before. His eyes widen underneath the brown rectangular frames. "Okay...that's clearly not normal. Winter is not suppose to be in until like, November or something. Summers are usually not this cold. Something is up. Is this...global warming? Or...like...global cooling?" He then felt another gust of wind and he knew it wasn't that safe to stay outside. He then made a run for it as leaves flew past him. He then headed to the closest open building and headed inside. It was a small cafe and it had the latest NY masterpieces of fine art and media. He sighed relieved. The gust of wind was still blowing by as he had looked back and saw that it made cars shake. Now he knew that was the final conclusion that something was up. He stared out of the window as people were running around and yelling.

"This...what is this? Is this like, a tornado in New York?" He asked and the people inside also looked out watching in disbelief. "No way...there are no tornadoes in the NY. Then...what is all of this?" Suddenly he had an idea. He took out his cell phone and called up Tony. It started to ring as he turned away from the window. "C'mon man pick up..." He whispered. Then a clicking sound was made on the other end as a beeping sound was followed.

"Ello?" A almost high pitched voice answered. Just then America beamed as Tony had answered.

"Oh great! You're there! Was'sup my man? Hey, um listen Tony I got like a weird X-File/Twilight Zone thing going down outside. Yeah. You remember how the weather man said it was gonna be sunny today? Yeah. Remember how we looked at the satellite map on Google to make sure he wasn't bullshitting us? Fer realz. You are not gonna believe what's going on here in York. I need you to check something out for me. Where are you right now? Oh that's great! Yeah. Send me a picture and e-mail me everything! I wanna know where this storm came from. Thanks bro! Laters!" He then hung up as everyone else kept looking at him strangely then turned their attention back to the windows. The wind still hasn't stopped and America then stood trying to wait out this sudden storm.

_'I hope Tony gives me an update soon...this storm looks like it's getting worse than it looks.' _America thought. Just then his ringtone went off. He then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at the message and the pictures. His eyes widen as he looked down at the phone. He was in shock. Suddenly some of the people shouted as they dashed away from the window. America turned his head to see what was going on. The window crashed open as the gust of wind broke through and the whole cafe was flooded with dirt and it became dark.

**HETALIA**

The sheets then flapped around the Italian's body as Germany was in shock. Italy was right about the storm. It was covered across the whole sky.

"V...ve..." Italy whispered as he clung onto Germany's arm. Germany looked around and saw that the trees were bent over so much that they almost touched the ground. They were about to go to sleep but they heard a loud sound from outside and this is what they found. Germany held Italy close to him. A lot of things were flying by them. Germany had never seen a storm like this before. He could feel the Italian trembling in his arms.

"Ca...can we go back inside please? This storm is really scary." Italy whimpered as he was clinging so close to Germany that his nails dug small holes in his shirt. Just then the two of them jumped at the sound of glass breaking. Germany then went inside with Italy hugging his arms and legs around him. He gasped when he saw that a large Hummer was inside of the house. Germany and Italy's eyes both widen. How could this wind throw a car into the side of the house?

"Ger...Germany! I'mma so scared! Hold me please!" Italy cried as he was tightly bound to the German. Germany then wrapped his arms around the frightened Italian. He also was beginning to be afraid. He never really seen a storm like this near his home. Just then the car began to roll a bit further in. Germany cursed as he picked up Italy and ran through the room to the other side. Italy cried out as the car went through the other wall and made a large crashing noise.

"How the hell can the wind make a large ride go through the walls like that?!" Germany yelled as the whole room on that side of his house was destroyed. Italy had his face burrowed into Germany's shoulder as he couldn't stop shaking. Germany knew this wasn't standard. He then ran to his bedroom and placed Italy on the bed. He then began rummaging through his things for his cellphone. He cursed again under his breath as Italy watched him. Italy held the covers over his head and shook. He was beginning to become cold. Germany then found the cellphone under the bed. He stood up and tried to figure out who to call. He then decided to call Austria even though the guy was a pain to him. He then waited as the line was ringing. Germany looked over to Italy whom was in a small fort of blankets and sheets. His eyes had tears and he was softly whimpering. Soon enough he heard Austria's voice.

"_Are you even there you big muscles? Hello...?_" Austria was sounding a bit irritated. Germany then snapped his attention back.

"Austria! Yes, _guten tag_. How are things at your house? _Ja?_ It's a big storm and a part of my house is destroyed..._Ja_. Und Italy is 'ere. _Ja,_ he's hiding under a pile of blankets und sheets. How is it there?"

"_Not too good. I had your brother visiting and the idiot almost walked back through the storm. It's strange there should be a storm almost hitting everyone here in Europe! Also I have heard from Swizterland that France and everybody else living towards the west have worst storms than us-HEY! What do think you are doing?! No! I said you can't go outside during this storm! Sorry Germany I have to go now. Your idiot brother is on his 'awesome' streak again. __**Auf Wiedersehen**_!" Austria then hung up. Italy sat up as he heard what Austria was saying. He was then worried. His big brothers were going through worse storms than he and Germany were. Germany then placed the cellphone on the dresser.

"W...we're not the only ones..." Italy started to say as Germany was a bit astonished by what Italy was implying.

"_Ja_. Und Austria said it's worse in the west. So that may mean that England and America and anyone on the islands towards the sea may have it worse than us...strange. It might be a hurricane. But to even hit Austria...veird. To think I called him and he said the same thing. He said that this storm is all over Europe." Germany was trying to figure out what Austria was saying. He knew the storm wasn't natural but what else could it mean? Italy's hand suddenly grabbed Germany's. Germany gasped startled snapping out of his thoughts. His eyes widened as he saw Italy with tears going down his face. Italy then hugged Germany close. His shoulders heaved as he cried. Germany sighed and embraced him. He patted Italy's back and tried to calm him down and comfort as best as he could.

"Shhh. Italy. Don't cry..._bitte_." Germany's voice was soft as the wind howled outside and sounds of things hitting the side of the house made his voice sound like it was. Italy clung to Germany even more.

"Germany...I'mma worried about my big brothers...Spain, France and Romano...I'mma scared. What...what if they..." Germany then silenced Italy by ruffling his head and forcing the other to look up at him. Large tear drops went down the Italian's face.

"_Nein_. Don't think that. We're countires. We cannot fall so easily. So wipe those tears off your face and be the Italy I know of when he smiles." Germany wiped the streaks off of Italy's face and did his best to smile for him. Italy stared up at Germany with his wide eyes. That was a first time that he heard Germany say something like that to him. Italy's expression then changed. His lips formed into a crescent.

"Ve! Si, Commander!" Italy then saluted. Germany smiled more as he also saluted. Then both of their hands dropped as Italy laughed. Then both of them heard a crackling sound. The walls by the windows then caved in and a gust of wind flooded into the room. Germany then turned to Italy. Italy's eyes widened as the wind headed towards them.

"ITAL-" Germany's voice yelled but the howl of the wind was the last thing Italy heard.

**HETALIA**

Two feet ran rapidly down the deck of the large ship. The fellow citizens of Sealand were trying get out their large port out of the way of the oncoming hurricane.

"Be careful! It looks more fierce this time around!" Sealand yelled as the rest of the people still ran around trying to get the controls sorted out. "Pull back! Make way for the nearest land we can head to!" Just then everyone was knocked off their feet as the whole ship became a bit slanted. Waves crashed into the sides of the ship and a large eye started to form in the clouds. A man looked up and gasped. "Oh Lordy...This might be the end of us." He whispered as he knew it was going to turn into a large storm. Sealand lifted his cap and looked up. The clouds were twisting and curling into each other. He watched it form into a point and was slowly reaching down into the sea. He sat up even more.

"Everyone! It's here!" Sealand yelled as the others got up and ran to their posts and Sealand stood up. He saw that the sea was slowly making a small whirlpool underneath the point that was halfway to the sea. A man yelled some orders and everyone else began to run around Sealand as he knew it was already too late. He could feel the large port shifting and move underneath him. It was being pulled into the large whirlpool. Soon Sealand snapped out of it and ran to the cabin.

"Everyone! We're being pulled into it! I recommend that every one of you brace yourselves and strap in because this is it!" Sealand then knew what he was saying and knew this might really be it for him and for his people. He then saw the expressions on their faces. Then one of the men shouted, "Even if it's the end-let's make it count!" He hollered in his thick British accent. The others then looked at him. Sealand seemed to have snapped out of it when the man started to order around the others to their posts. The man then looked down at him.

"We all will stick with you at the end. I'm not leavin' me country behind." He looked down at Sealand. Sealand looked at the man with wide eyes. "Also...this is my home. Always was." He then ruffled Sealand's head. "I'm not just going to wait and sit for the end. We're in this together. All right everyone! Let's make sure that this hunk of metal can get through that storm! Prepare yourselves!" Sealand then headed back out onto the deck and there it was-a large hurricane twisting like a tornado on the sea. Sealand could tell they were very close since the hurricane was about twenty feet away. Everyone still ran around behind him making sure things were tied or chained down. Sealand then could feel the large port was lifting a bit out of the sea as it neared the hurricane. Suddenly Sealand was swept off of his feet as the large port was starting to slant again. Sealand could feel himself falling back. He heard a large crash of the waves and the creaking sound of metal. Then one of the other men yelled and made commotion as something large and black was coming out of the sea. It was then thrown from the hurricane and above the port's decks. Sealand's eyes widened as it was grand, squiggly, and almost a black color. That was the last thing he saw and the shouting of everyone around him. The port was then taken over by the massive black thing and they were all thrown into the hurricane.

**HETALIA**

It was futile. The waves crashed hard into the beach and flooded the streets of Spain. He cursed again as he was on top of one of the roofs of his small condos and saw his people run around and look for higher elevation. He had a nice view over the sea and he could see what was going on to his country from above. He knew he couldn't do much when it came to Mother Nature. That and he had never seen a storm such as this in all of his years. He felt useless as he watched the sea crash again into the shore. He started to pray under his breath that his homeland would be be fine. He had received a call a short time ago that the countries of Europe and that some other countries were also having a hard time trying to deal with a similiar storm. Still seeing his country flood was not a _bueno_ sight. He also hoped that his fellow comrades and Romano were safe. He knew this was going to cost a lot of money to fix up it the storm ever ended. As he had snapped back to the sight in front of him he heard a large wave crash into the side of the beach. His eyes widen as he saw a large hurricane in the distance. It may have looked small but he knew hurricanes could wipe out a whole city in a few minutes.

He ran to his chair and grabbed the binoculars off of the arm rest and he used them to look over the hurricane. He then adjusted it to see clear and tried to guess how close it was to his country's shore. He then finally got a clear focus. He looked it over and he saw a large ship being pulled into the hurricane. It was almost a small pinto bean compared to the gigantic tornado on the water. He continued to watch as a massive dark thing came out of the waters and swallowed the large ship. Then soon enough the hurricane ate the ship and whatever dark thing that attached to it. He shuddered. He then felt a massive chill. The air seemed to have dropped. He didn't get enough time to estimate and he dropped the binoculars. He felt a sudden fear. The hurricane still stayed in the same place and seemed to have grown in size. The Spainard was frozen. He knew if that hurricane ever came close to his country...they would all be goners!

He didn't know what to even do. The waves still crashed in and soon enough the hurricane suddenly exploded. He gasped as he heard a loud tremor of noise. It sounded like a vibration. Soon enough...his legs started to shake and everything around him wobbled. He heard his people screaming and yelling. They were crying out in Spanish that it was an earthquake. It did feel like an earthquake. Soon the Spainard was knocked off his feet and he hit his head against the ground. Everything...faded.

**HETALIA**

Two blue eyes stared on as the seas were restless. He was hugging a lamp post as everything was shaking. He didn't understand what was happening at all! He knew this felt similiar to all the times that they were always talking about the end of the world. He knew it was 2012 but he couldn't believe this was even happening.

"Zhis iz impossible! I haven't even zeen zhe latest trend yet! Iz God punishing _moi_? What have I done to make God so unhappy? Iz it because _moi_ had been secretly watching Britain through his vindows or iz because I do that to everybody? Or iz it because I have been secretly taking pictures of Britain when he fell asleep that other night and he was naked?! Or of America or even having vet dreams of taking them as French territories for years? Oh ho ho ho...! You can a punish me for dhat but _s'il vous plai_! Don't let the world end yet because I haven't even seen zhe latest models and clothing line-! Especially that sexy _**Andrej Pejic**_! I don't want to mizz out on seeing him on the catwalk! Or even the latest gossip on _**Kristen **_and _**Robert**_! Oh ho ho! I wanted to know if they would even get back together or not! It'z not fair~!" The French man yelled as tears poured out of his eyes. Everyone else ran around behind him taking cover and tourists were yelling. He still was yelling up at the heavens confessing and pleading not to have the world end just yet. Just then the lamp post fell over and landed on the French man. He let out a cry as he was flat on the ground.

"Ooh...wh-what just 'appened...?" He barely managed to say as his sight was blurry. Everything became distorted and all the sounds he barely could make sense out of. _'Oh no...this...this feeling...could it be...? Oui...it is the end. It is the end. My finale. Au revoir...' _His eyes started to become heavy until they snapped open.

"LIKE 'ELL IT'Z ZHE END! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHEN THAT CLOTHES LINE FOR FALL IS IN YET!" He struggled underneath the lamp post barely managing to get free. "Ohonhonhon~ I knew I could still stand so tall!" He stood up until he was knocked off his feet again by the earthquake.

**HETALIA**

The sight was blurry as his eyes exposed his emeralds. He found himself on the cold ground of his house's basement. He felt like the world was still spinning and the side of his head throbbed. He heard voices murmuring and some soft sounds of crying.  
"I'm scared. What if the world is really ending now?"  
"Nay. 'he world cannot end 'ust yet."

The Englishman breathed out slowly as he could feel some the tension alleviate from his body. The world was still in a chaos but somehow…the chaos was residing. Like someone had dropped a rock into a quarry of water. The water would eventually calm and be still again. But he started to wonder what that "rock" was…what was it exactly that had made the world stir and ripple so?

He sat up as his friends looked upon him. He knew something was different in the whole atmosphere of the world. He could sense a change. Maybe even a force larger than what he thought it could be. His eyes widen as he realized the energy and the aura of this "rock" was alien to this world and felt massive. His body began to shake as the aura travelled throughout it. It made every hair strand stand up and his blood ran cold.

"Blo-bloody hell…this bugger is bigger than I had thought…damn thing is not even from here…what…what is this?" He held his head whispering as the aura began to pulse into his whole being.

**HETALIA**


End file.
